Turtle Fanatics
by popcaga
Summary: Cagalli gadis labil yang suka pangeran berkacamata Athrun Zala. namun karena kondisi Cagalli yang labil dia bingung bagaimana mengungkapkannya. dan lagi dia terluka karena kembarannya punya pacar...RnR please... chap 6 up..  Cagalli bersiap ikuti pengobatan
1. Chapter 1

STAND UP

Seperti biasa Cagalli duduk di dekat jendela untuk mengintip sesosok pria yang sangat dia suka sedang bekutat dengan alat-alat penelitian-nya di gedung seberang tempat Cagalli berada. Dia memandang dengan hati berbunga-bunga seakan dia berada di taman bunga. (Author pingsan)

Mirialia yang sedari tadi memandangi Cagalli dengan heran menghampiri Cagalli yang sedang berada di dunianya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memandanginya seperti itu?"

"Ehehe ketahuan ya?" Cagalli cengingisan

"Kau ngotot minta pindah ke kelas ini bukan karena aku tapi karena dia kan?"

"ah… tentu tidak .. karena aku ingin ada disisimu selalu miri sayaaang " Cagalli memeluk manja pada Miri

"Ayolah hentikan ini… bisa-bisa kita disangka pasangan lesbi…"

"Ah… biarlah karena aku kan memang menyukaimu… ahahhaha " Cagalli tertawa

"Kau ini pada orang lain saja begitu kasar dan dingin kenapa padaku kau seperti itu?"

"sudahlah Miri.. jangan mengeluh ahaha"

"Yah… baiklah ayo kita pulang…."

"Iya…"

Cagalli pulang bersama Mirialia. Cagalli dan Miri merupakan sahabat sejak kecil mereka selalu satu sekolah mulai dari TK. Dan bagi Cagalli hanya ada dua orang yang tahu sifat aslinya Mirialia sahabatnya dan Kira Yamato saudara kembar tak identiknya.

Cagalli membuka pintu dengan pelan.. dan melepas sepatunya… menuju kamar Kira saudaranya.

"Kira kau sudah pulang?" membuka kamar Kira

Kira bangun dengan malas. Mau tak mau dia harus bangun untuk saudara kembarnya yang sangat manja padanya.

"Aku baru saja tidur Cagalli…" Kira malas..

"Kira… aku merindukanmu…" Cagalli memeluk Kira dengan erat

"Iya… aku tahu… apa yang kau inginkan?"

"hehehe aku ingin jalan-jalan hari minggu besok… kita kencan ya…."

"yayaya kalau aku tidak ada tugas dari klub penelitian lagi…"

"memangnya kau meneliti apa?"

"Kura-kura … humb spesies yang sulit bukan?"

"baiklah aku akan membantumu ya Kira supaya kita bisa jalan-jalan…"

"Iya… baiklah… kau pasti lapar bukan? Akan aku buatkan kau makan malam…" Kira kalem

Untuk Kira senyum Cagalli adalah segalanya saat ini. Kondisi Cagalli sangat labil karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya setahun yang lalu. Dia dulu adalah gadis yang ceria dan penuh semangat namun karena kecelakaan yang menewaskan ayah angkatnya Uzumi Nara Atha menyebabkan dia shock dan bahkan tidak dapat berbicara selama sebulan. Dan dia baginya,dia hanya bisa membuka hati pada Mirialia dan Kira saja.

Bunyi Bel rumah membuat Cagalli berhenti membaca manga kesukaannya. Dan turun kebawah membuka pintu. Alangkah kagetnya Cagalli pria yang setiap hari dipandang dari seberang gedung kini berada dihadapannya.

"gomenasai benarkah ini rumahnya Kira Yamato?"

"i…..iya…" Cagalli gagap

"Athrun kau sudah datang… Cagalli suruh dia duduk… masuklah Athrun" kata Kira sambil menggoreng

'Iya…. Masuklah. Aku Cagalli…" Cagalli berusaha tersenyum

"Aku Athrun Zala…"

"Silahkan duduk dan santai saja…" Cagalli langsung berlari masuk kamar

"Siapa dia?" tanya Athrun lalu duduk

"Pacarmu?" tambahnya

"Ahahah kau lucu Athrun dia adikku…"

"tapi kelihatan seumuran dengan kita?"

"dia kembaran tak identikku?"

"hah? Aku baru tahu kau punya saudara kembar…."

"Dia baru pindah setahun lalu.. dan kau juga blum pernah kerumahku yang baru ini kan?"

"Iya sih…kau sedang apa?"

"Melucu…"kata Kira nonsense

"Kau tahu aku sedang memasak…" Tambah KIra

"Kenapa kau repot sekali memasakkan makanan untukku…?"

"Jangan GR… ini untuk kami tapi kau juga harus makan malam disini aku tahu kau pasti blum makan… melihat kesibukanmu akhir-akhir ini…"

"Iya… kau memang selalu tahu… entah kenapa aku juga merasa lelah akhir-akir ini…"

"Banyak yang terjadi…. Sudah sewajarnya kau merasa lelah…."

"Kau mau kan temani aku hari minggu besok? Ke pemakaman ibuku?"

"Iya… tapi akujuga akan mengajak Cagalli karena aku ada kencan dengannya?"

"Apa? Bukankah kau itu kakaknya? Kenapa mengencani adikmu sendiri? Jangan –jangan kau sister komplek ya?"

"Kepalamu " kata Kira sewot. "Cagalli menganggap jalan-jalan denganku sebagai kencan… sudahlah jangan bawel…. Karena aku akan tetap membawa Cagalli…"

"yah… terserahlah… sesukamu Kira…."

"Cagalli ayo kita makan….." teriak Kira

Cagalli berlari kecil dan segera duduk di meja makan dia makan dengan sangat pelan untuk menjaga imejnya didepan pangerannya. Kira khawatir karena Cagalli hanya makan sedikit.

"Cagalli apa kau sakit? Makanmu sedikit sekali? Apakah kau mau kusuapi?"

"ah… tidak… jangan aku bisa makan sendiri?"

"daripada dengan Kira lebih baik kau kusuapi saja… Ayo Cagalli Buka mulutmu…" Athrun hendak meyuapi Cagalli dan Cagalli sontak memerah padam

"jangaaaan hentikan Athrun" Kira memasang kepalan tinju seperti hendak memukul athrun

"Kau jangan marah Kira… ahahah kau lucu sekali… aku tak akan membawa lari adikmu…"

Cagalli yang terdiam mendegar perkataan Athrun. Dia memerah dan merasakan panas di pipinya. Melihat pertengkaran Athrun dan Kira,dia segera menonton tv dan tak lama kemudian dia tertidur di sofa. Athrun yang melihat hal itu tak tega membangunkannya.

"Kau sangat memanjakannya…." Kata Athrun memandang Cagalli

"Dia… adalah tanggung jawabku…"

"Apakah dia tahu tentang kau dan Lacus"

"belum… aku tak mau dia berhenti bergantung padaku untuk sementara ini…"

"kenapa?"

"Banyak yang terjadi Athrun…" Kira menggendong Cagalli yang tertidur

"Baiklah… aku akan melihat bagaimana kencanmu dengan adikmu besok? Tuan sister komplek ahahahha" Athun tertawa tertahan

"Dasar…" Kira kesal dan meninggalkan Athrun.


	2. Chapter 2

The Promise

Cagalli mengenakan dress hijau kebanggannya. Drees yang panjang selutut dengan rangkaian bunga sederhana dibagian dada. Dia menggerutu karena Kira tak juga turun dari kamarnya. Seperti sebelumnya mereka telah berjanji akan pergi berkencan dengan Kira saudara kembarnya.

"Kira cepatlah banyak yang ingin kumakan disana..."

"Iya iya baik..." Kira menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru.

"Kita tak akan langsung pergi kencan tapi kita akan pergi mencari kura-kura dulu... jadi berjanjilah jangan merusak kegiatan klubku. Aku dimarahi Athrun ntar..."

"Siap komandan..." Cagalli memberi hormat

Disungai pinggir kota telah menunggu Athrun dan seorang gadis cantik berambut pink panjang. Cagalli curiga bahwa dia pacar Athrun. Namun gadis pink itu tersenyum lembut pada Cagalli. Cagalli merasa takut dan bersembunyi seperti anak kecil dibelakang Kira. Gadis pink itu menghampiri cagalli dan memeluknya. Cagalli spontan kaget dan mendorong gadis pink itu sampai terjerembab Cagalli jatuh sendiri kebelakang.

"Lacus... Cagalli apa yang kau lakukan?" Kira menolong Lacus

"aku tak apa Kira... tenanglah..." kata lacus lembut

"Benarkah?" Kira khawatir

"Siapa dia Kira? Kenapa kau menolongnya?" Cagalli bicara dengan gemetaran...

"Apakah dia pacarmu? Kau juga mau pergi dariku Kira? Seperti yang dilakukan Ayah Uzumi?" mata amber Cagalli menjadi kosong

"Cagalli tenanglah..." Kira memegang pundak Cagalli

"Hentikan... kau bukan Kira-ku... siapa kau? Jangan sentuh aku" Cagalli mendorong Kira

Cagalli berlari kearah hutan dan Athrun langsung mengejarnya. Kira terhenyak dan segera mengobati luka Lacus

"Kau tak apa Lacus? Maafkan Cagalli.. dia tak tahu apa-apa..."

"Aku mengerti sekarang kenapa kau begitu mementingkannya... tak apa... Kira"

Kira tersenyum mendengar perkataan Lacus dia merasa tak pilih untuk menjadikannya kekasihnya.

Cagalli duduk bersembunyi dibalik pohon-pohon. Dia gemetaran dan ketakutan. Dia memeluk lututnya.. dia benar-benar ketakutan. Athrun yang menemukannya segera mendekatinya.

"Hei... Cagalli... kau tak kenal aku juga?"

"Kau Athrun?" dengan bibir bergetar

"Iya... aku Athrunmu... jadi kemarilah..." Athrun membuka tangannya

"Aku ingin memelukmu jadi kemarilah..." tambahnya

"Kau... benar athrun kan?" Cagalli mendekat pelan

"Iya... lekaslah kemari..."

Cagalli berlari ke arah pelukan Athrun. Pangeran impannya tapi dia tetap gemetaran.

"Kenapa Cagalli? Kau takut aku pergi juga?"

"Ayah Uzumi pergi... saat aku memanggil namanya dia tak juga bangun dari tidurnya... jika saja aku tak bertengkar dengannya saat di mobil... dia pasti tak akan pergi. Lalu saat aku bilang aku menyukai Kira juga dia lalu pergi meninggalkan aku... aku belum tahu bahwa kami kembar saat itu... lalu sepertinya sejak itu aku sendirian tanpa ada orang disampingku..."

"Kau menyukai Kira?"

"iya... sebelum aku tahu bahwa kami kembar... aku seperti ini padanya karena tak ingin sendiri..." Cagalli mengusap air matanya. Dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Athrun

"Ada apa Cagalli?"

"Cukup aku tak ingin merasa seperti ini lagi... aku akan pergi Athrun... hanya masalah waktu saja sebelum aku dibuang Kira... aku... harus segera pergi"

"Kau yakin?" Athrun menyentuh pipi Cagalli

"Ya... aku harus pergi... sebelum aku bisa menatap wajah Kira saudara kembarku..."

"Apakah kau begitu menyukainya?"

"Aku masih menyukainya sebagai seorang pria dan bukan saudaraku jadi... aku harus menjauh darinya karena aku tanpa sadar aku sudah banyak melukainya... terima kasih Athrun... aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu.."

"Cagalli kau menyukaiku juga kan/?"

"da...darimana kau tahu?"

"kau selalu memandangku dari gedung sebelahkan?"

"ka...kau tahu?"

"Iya... siapapun pasti akan merasa jika dipandangi begitu..."

"Iya aku menyukaimu Athrun.. tapi aku belum bisa melupakan perasaanku pada Kira. Aku... belum menyukaimu secara serius... jadi... aku ..."

"Yah... kau memang seperti itu..."

"Athrun... aku... belum bisa mengatakan atashiwa athrun suki ga... dengan jelas dan benar melalui hatiku... dan fikiranku..." Cagalli merasa berkunang-kunang dan akhirnya pingsan dan Athrun menangkap kepalanya melindungi dari benturan tanah...

"Cagalli... bangun..." Athrun mengguncangkan tubuh Cagalli

Cagalli tidak bergeming. Lalu Kira datang dengan nafas terengah-engah... segera memeluk tubuh Cagalli.

"Cagalli apa yang terjadi? Gomenne Cagalli... jangan seperti ini..." Kira Khawatir setengah mati

"Baka... cepat bawa dia kerumah sakit..."

Kira segera menggendongnya. Mereka membawa Cagalli dirumah sakit. Kira duduk dengan lemas diruang tunggu. Athrun tak tega melihat hal itu.

"Kira..."

"Aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi... semestinya aku tak mengajak Lacus. Jika hal ini akan melukai Cagalli aku..."

"Hentikan penyesalanmu Kira. Cagalli pasti akan baik-baik saja..."

Perkataan Athrun sama sekali tak didengar. Kira benar-benar ketakutan sekarang

Dokter keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan Kira langsung mendatanginya bersama Athrun

"Shock yang dialaminya membuatnya sedikit tertekan... dan juga sudah kuperingatkan jangan sampai dia mengalami shock untuk setahun ini bagaimana ini bisa terjadi Kira?"

"Maafkan saya dokter saya akan menjaganya lebih baik lagi..."

"Baiklah jaga dia dengan baik... Ibunya pasti akan kecewa jika melihat hal ini... baiklah saya permisi"

Dokter meninggalkan Kira dan Athrun. Mereka segera masuk ke kamar Cagalli. Cagalli masih tetap tertidur.

"Kira kenapa kau pergi saat Cagalli bilang dia menyukaimu?'

"Saat itu aku juga menyukainya Atrun namun ternyata dia adalah kembaranku.. aku belum bisa menerima kenyataan saat itu lalu aku pergi dan meninggalkannya. Karena kami terpisah saat kecil aku dikeluarga hibiki dan dia bersama tuan Uzumi. Dan kami bertemu di SMP. Lalu terjadilah hal itu. Cagalli dan Tuan Uzumi mengalami kecelakaan. Cagalli menyalahkan dirinya atas kecelakaaan itu. Tak lama kemudian Ibu kami juga meninggal sebelum Cagalli bisa menemuinya. Hanya akulah keluarga yang dimilikinya... aku... padahal aku sudah berjanji akan menjadikannya seorang puteri. Aku..."Kira menggenggam tangan Cagalli dengan erat.

"Sudahlah Kira..." Kira memegang pundak Kira

Cagalli terbangun dan kaget mendapati Kira dan Athrun tertidur di kursi. Cagalli tersenyum dan pergi pelan-pelan. Cagalli duduk ditaman dan memandang seseorang yang aneh. Dia mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit dan makan hamburger. Merasa dipandangi laki-laki itu mendekati Cagalli.

"Hei... tidak sopan memandangi orang seperti itu?" dia mendekati Cagalli

"Gomenne karena kau duduk ditaman dan makan hamburger? Bukankah kau sedang sakit?"

"Ya.. memang tapi aku tidak sakit... hei kau manis juga... " laki-laki itu memandang Cagalli

"Ayo kita menikah..."

"APA/?/'?/?/"teriak Cagalli

****************************************TBC******************************************************

thanks to uchiha Athrun atas dukungannya saya akan berusaha menjadi author yang baik dan saya mohon saran-saran dari kawan-kawan reader lainnya

terima kasih

popcaga


	3. Chapter 3

ESCAPE

Entahlah apa yang terjai disini. Cagalli duduk ditaman yang sangat asing. Baru semalam dia dia berada di sisi Kira dan Athrun dan sekarang dia berada dirumah lelaki asing yang ditemuinya dan dibawa paksa kerumahnya. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan kecuali memonyongkan bibirnya selama mungkin sejak pagi tadi.

"Ayolah gembiralah kau akan menjadi istri dari Shinn Asuka kau lihat kan? Aku tampan... kaya dan imut sekali... anak-anak kita pasti akan bahagia bersama kita..."

"Hentikan perkataanmu kau yang membawa paksa aku dari rumah sakit... kau tak tahu bahwa aku sedang sakit?"

"Tenanglah dokter pribadiku pasti akan merawatmu dengan baik..."

"ayolah hentikan semua ini..."

"Bukankah kau ingin melarikan diri?" Shinn memegang pipi Cagallli dan memandang lekat matanya...

"Dirimu yang kesepian ditaman malam itu sungguh ingin melarikan diri dari rumah sakit..."

Shinn mencium pipi cagalli dengan lembut

"Aku hanya membantumu sayang..." Shinn melepaskan sentuhan tangannya yang membuat Cagalli memerah

" Terserah kau sajalah... aku mau pergi... aku mau pulang..."

"Pulang kemana? Ke pelukan Kira?"

"Apa? Darimana kau tahu aku dan Kira?"

"sayangku... apa yang tak bisa dicari didunia ini? Aku sangat mudah mengetahui identitasmu Cagalli..." Shinn memeluk dengan paksa Cagalli

"Kau.. jangan membuatku Marah... kau belum tahu aku siapa... kau bisa terluka..."

"Saat Smp kau atlet judo terkenal bukan... lalu... kau berhenti setelah kecelakaan itu..." Shinn mempererat pelukannya

"Hentikan..."Cagalli melawan

"KITA SAMA... " Bentak Shinn tiba-tiba dan membuat Cagalli terdiam

"Kau dan aku sama-sama... kita sama-sama ditinggalkan... kau dan aku... sendirian... dan tidak ada orang yang menemani... kumohon disinilah bersamaku..." Shinn mulai menangis dan Cagalli terdiam... dia merasa menemukan orang yang sama sendiriannya dengannya... Cagalli pun mempererat pelukan Shinn dan mulai menangis juga...

"Bagaimana mungkin ia hilang seperti ini Athrun..."

BRAKK Kira menggebrak pintu

"Tenangkan dirimu Kira... mungkin Cagalli pergi kerumah temannya... Cagalli bilang padaku bahwa dia ingin pergi untuk menenangkan diri..."

"Bahkan jika dia tertekan sekalipun dia tak pernah meninggalkan aku Athrun..." Kira mendorong tubuh Athrun sampai jatuh

"Tenangkan dirimu KIRA... " Athrun meninju Kira sampai jatuh terjerembab... dan darah segar mengalir dari bibir bawahnya. Kira terdiam

"Aku mengerti sister complekmu sedang kambuh tapi hentikan semua itu... Cagalli pasti akan kita temukan..." Athrun membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Aku menyayanginya... karena dia satu-satunya keluargaku..."

"Aku tahu Kira... kita akan berusaha mencarinya..." Athrun menepuk pundak Kira

Cagalli terbangun dengan bingung sekali lagi (?) dan kini dia mendapati dirinya diranjang yang sama dengan shinn(?) Cagalli emosi dan menendang Shinn sampai jatuh dari ranjang...

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku ini gadis baik-baik..."

"Justru aku ingin tanya apa yang kau lakukan? Menendangku seperti itu?"

"? Itu karena kau melakukan hal yang buruk padaku... iya kan? Katakan... aku telah salah menilaimu..."

"Apa maksudmu menilai? Aku hanya menidurkanmu diranjang..."

"Me... menidurkan?... Kami –sama ampuni aku... dan masukkan pria ini ke nerakamu..."

"Hei itukah perkataan seseorang yang menolongmu setelah pingsan?"

"Chotto...? Aku pingsan? Kapan?"

"Setelah kau menangis kau tiba-tiba pingsan dan aku menggendongmu lalu kata dokter pribadiku kau mengalami tekanan batin yang cukup hebat dan itu membuatmu tak bisa mengontrol amarah emosi dan perbuatanmu... sebegitukah tertekan dirimu? Hanya karena Kira..."

"Ini bukan karena Kira... dia saudara kembarku... aku jadi begini setelah ayah angkatku meninggal..."

"Kira... kembaranmu dan bukan kekasihmu?"

"tentu saja bodoh.. dia pasti mengkhawatirkanku... aku harus pulang..."

"KAU TAK BOLEH PERGI..."Bentak Shinn

"Kau calon istriku..." Shinn memegang erat tangan Cagalli dan menatapnya lekat-lekat...

Mata yang lekat itu murip dengan mata Cagalli saat kalut. Cagalli menyadarinya.. dai bertemu dengan orang yang senasib dengannya. Mata yang penuh dengan kesepian

"Shinn apakah kau juga sepertiku? Kau juga kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi sampai menderita seperti ini?.. kau juga kehilangan...? sepertiku?" Cagalli memegang pipi Shinn sontak tatapan Shinn menjadi kosong

"Cagalli.. kau tak bisa pergi... seperti seluruh keluargaku..."

"Ayo sama-sama kita sembuhkan 'penyakit' kita ini..." Cagalli memeluk Shinn

"Berjanjilah kau tak akan pergi Cagalli..." Shinn mempererat pelukannya

"Ayo kita berusaha Shinn..."

Shinn tetap diam dan memeluk Cagalli dengan gemetar...

"Shinn Asuka siala...nnnnn berani-beraninya membawa pergi Cagalli dan meletakkan surat seperti ini dikantor posku..." Kira meremas surat yang dia pegang...

Athrun geleng geleng kepala melihat Kira kebakaran jenggot..

"Kau ini untung saja dia masih memberitahumu bahwa dia bersama Cagalli. Bukannya bersyukur malah seperti itu... Dasar Aneh"

"Athrun Ayo kita segera kesana... dan menghajar bajingan itu..." mata Kira berapi-api

*****************************Owari****************************************

Terima kasih untuk Runa-san saya akan berusaha

Terima kasih Chappy-senpai Saya berjuang

Thanks a lot untuk uchiha Athrun ahahaha maafkan saya karena lupa kasih tanda... dan sekali terima kasih

Dan juga yamato-san baiklah saya akan berjuang...

Mari Kita Berusaha Ganbatte ne

POPchan...


	4. Chapter 4

Choosey Turtle

Cagalli bangun dengan malas karena semalaman main game dengan Shinn yang tak ada habisnya. Dia merasa dingin sehingga dia membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut. Dia turun ke arah ruang keluarga dan dia mendapati shinn tertidur seperti kucing kedinginan. Cagalli tersenyum geli memandang Shinn dan Cagalli melepas selimutnya dan menyelimuti Shinn. Saat Cagalli hendak pergi tangannya tertahan oleh Shinn. Dan Shinn segera menarik Cagalli ke pelukannya.

"Bagaimana? Aku imut sekali kan?"

"Imut kepalamu..." Cagalli mendorong Shinn

"Kau sudah janji memberi tahu saudara kembarku kan? Apa sudah kau lakukan?"

"Sudah... aku selalu tepat janji..."

"Baiklah sebaiknya kau bersiap karena saudaraku pasti akan menghajarmu..."

"Dia benar-benar sister complex?"

"Hahaha lebih daripada yang kau kira..."

"Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku sudah banyak berfikir aku menyukainya karena dia selalu menjagaku. Meski aku tahu Kira menolak puluhan gadis demi menjagaku.. jadi kurasa gadis yang dia pilih kali ini pasti sangat istimewa dan berharga untuknya. Saat aku meendorong pacarnya dia berwajah sama seperti saat dia mengkhawatirkanku. Aku merasa mulai mengerti perasaanku. Aku hanya takut sendiriran saja Shinn..."

"Lalu bagaimana jika Kira benar-benar meninggalkanmu demi gadis itu?"

"Ahaha tak mungkin setidaknya aku punya lebih banyak waktu untuk bersamanya daripada pacarnya karena kami serumah aku bahkan sering tidur seranjang dengan Kira"

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan Kira? Jangan-jangan ... kau dan Kira sudah melakukan sesuatu yang berbau dewasa?"

"Iya memang... kenapa?" Cagallli mulai melotot pada Shinn

"Ah ... tidak serangan mata... Pergi kau Cagalli..." Shinn berlagak ketakutan...

"Dasar Bocahhhh..." Cagalli menarik pipi Shinn

Shinn tak mau tinggaal diam. Dia membanting pelan Cagalli dan dia tepat berada dibawahnya. Shinn tertawa melihat Cagalli memerah.

+_+_+_+_+Life is For Fight_++++++++_++++_++++_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Kira tak sabar menunggu Shinn membuka pintu. Dan Athrun hanya tenang memandang sahabat karibnya sedang kesal sendiri. Kira yang kesal tanpa Babibu langsung melompat tembok rumah Shinn dan segera membuka pintu untuk athrun masuk.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila kawan..."

"Aku bukan hanya gila... aku bisa jadi membunuh Shinn jika seperti ini lagi terjadi lagi..."

"Iya...Wakatta..." athrun geleng-geleng kepala

Kira segera menerobos semua pintu dan masuk rumah... Athrun mau tak mau berlari mengikuti Kira yang seperti kesetanan. Dan Kira tertegun memandang 'posisi' Shinn dan Cagalli(?) dia tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Keamarahannya sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari Cagalli-ku... Brengsek..." Kira segera berlari dan 'melempar' Shinn jauh-jauh dari Cagalli.

"Kira?" Cagalli bingung

Kira memeluk Cagalli dengan erat. Cagalli hanya bisa diam dan paham kekhawatiran Kira

"Cagalli apakah bajingan itu melukaimu? Kau tak apa kan ?"

"Aku tak apa Kira... tenanglah... ne..."

"Cagalli kau membuatku khawatir... jangan seperti ini lagi ya..." Athrun dengan lembut memegang pipi Cagalli yang sedang dipeluk oleh Kira.

"Dan Kira kau jangan keterusan memeluk Cagalli..." Athrun menarik Kira supaya tak memeluk Cagalli

"Athrun kau juga mengkhawatirkan aku?"

"Tentu saja..." Athrun tersenyum sangat lembut yang membuat Cagalli memerah

"Hei bisakah kalian bertiga berhenti mengacuhkanku dirumahku sendiri...?"

"Diam kau... " Kira mau berjalan kearah Shinn tapi tertahan oleh tangan Cagalli

"Jangan Kira dia sudah menjagaku selama beberapa hari ini dan merawatku dengan baik..."

"Tapi Cagalli..."

"Sudahlah Kira... kumohon jangan ya..."

"Baiklah... tapi jika ini terjadi lagi.. aku pasti akan menghajarnya..."

"Hei tuan sister complek tak bisakah kau masuk rumahku dengan mengetuk pintu? Bukankah pagarku tinggi? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Aku ahli dalam lompat tinggi... jadi hentikan dalam meremehkan orang lain..."

"Yayyaya baikalah tuan Kira... yang jelas dia calon istriku... jadi hentikan sifat sister complekmu..."

"Sampai matipun aku tak akan menyetujuinya..."

"Dasar serakah..." Shinn mendengus kesal

" Cagalli ayo kita pulang..." Kata Athrun dengan mengulurkan tangan

"Hai..." Cagalli segera menerima tangan Athrun

"Tunggu Cagalli bukankah kau tak akan meninggalkanku?"

"Aku masih harus sekolah Shinn... aku tak bisa main-main denganmu terus-menerus..."

"Humb baiklah ... aku akan segera pindah kesekolahmu..."

Cagalli hanya tersenyum dan Kira berdecak kesal.

"Kira... ayo kita pulang..."

"Shinn terima kasih menjagaku selama ini..." Cagalli memberi hormat tapi Shinn malah acuh

Kira yang tidak sabar segera menyeret Cagalli pulang dan Athrun mengikuti mereka. Disepanjang jalan Kira tidur dipangkuan Cagalli dan Athrun menyetir mobilnya. Shinn memandang lemas kepergian Cagalli karena sepertinya dia menemukan gadis yang sangat mirip ...

"Kira .. apakah dia tertidur?"

"Ya Athrun sangat nyenyak..." Cagalli sambil tersenyum

"Dia begitu mengkhawatirkanmu Cagalli..."

"Aku tahu..." Cagalli membelai rambut Kira

"Dan jangan pergi lagi... kau bahkan juga membuatku Gila..."

"eh...?" Cagalli kaget dan langsung Blushing mendengar kata-kata Athrun

"Jangan pergi lagi ya..."

"Hai..." Cagalli dengan senyum lebar.

Athrun tak bisa membohongi dirinya dia juga khawatir dengan keadaan Cagalli karena entah kenapa gadis itu sudah membuatnya merasa simpatik. Mobil berjalan dengan pelan... menyusuri jalan dengan mulus. Cagalli merasa tenang telah berada disamping Kira dan Athrun lagi. Shinn memang seperti sahabat barunya. Namun Cagalli merasa tetap menyukai Athrun pangeran berkacamatanya.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_POPCAGA+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_POPCAGA+_+_+_

Cagalli memasuki kamarnya setelah membaringkan saudaranya ke kamarnya. Athrun mengetuk pintu pelan dan masuk ke kamar Cagalli.

"Apakah dia merawatmu dengan baik?"

"Dia memang kasar tapi dia baik padaku..."

"Benarkah?lalu.. Apakah dia sudah melamarmu?"

"Hahaha kau jangan percaya padanya Athrun!karena,dia sama sepertiku... kami sama-sama labil... jadi..."

"Kau menyukainya?" athrun dengan nada tegas

"Athrun..?"

"Aku bertanya apa kau menyukai Shinn?" Athrun memandang lekat Cagalli

"Tidak Athrun...Aku hanya..."

Athrun segera memeluk Cagalli. Dan sontak membuatnya memerah...

"Syukurlah... kau pasti lelah... segeralah tidur... karena sabtu besok kita akan berkemah..."

"he?" Cagalli bingung

"Bukankah kau mau membantuku mencari kura-kura?"

"Iya... aku akan membantumu Athrun..."

"Baguslah segeralah istirahat karena nanti malam aku akan makan malam disini... berdandanlah dengan cantik..." Athrun mengelus pipi Cagalli dan itu sukses membuat Cagalli mengangguk-ngangguk tanpa berfikir

"Aku pulang dulu Cagalli.."

"Hati-hati ya..."

Athrun hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan Cagalli. Cagalli langsung melompat kegirangan dan memeluk guling kesayangannya. Dia merasa bahagia dan tidak enak pada Shinn. Padahal dia berjanji akan membantunya menyelesaikan 'penyakit' mereka. Tapi saat ini Cagalli benar-benar bahagia karena nanti malam dia masih bisa bertemu dengan Athrun.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_POPCAGA+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Kira menyiapkan makan malam dibantu dengan Cagalli. Mereka sangat akur..

"Cagalli..."

"Ya?"

" Ada yang mau kukatakan..." Kira bingung

"Mungkin Lacus uhm... gadis yang memelukmu tempo hari akan datang... uhm... dia ...adalah pacarku..."

"aku tahu Kira... aku mengerti.. dia berharga untukmu kan?" Cagalli memeluk Kira dari belakang

"Tapi aku akan tetap menjagamu Cagalli..."

"Aku bukan anak-anak Kira... hiduplah untuk kebahagiaanmu... Karena saat kau bahagia aku juga bahagia,,, ne?"

" Tapi..."

"Aku mengerti... aku akan berteman baik dengan lacusmu..."

"Terima kasih Cagalli..." Kira menggengam jemari Cagalli yang memeluknya.

"Aku akan mencoba mengerti... tapi jangan pernah meninggalkan aku demi gadis itu ya"

"Iya... wakatta..." Kira menunduk lemas dan menikamati kebersamaannya dengan saudara kembarnya.

"Karena kita akan terus bersama... selamanya berdua" Cagalli memperat pelukannya.

Cagalli meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia dan saudaranya adalah satu dan akan tetap seperti itu. Dia yakin Kira akan tetap bersamanya meski Kira memiliki gadis yang dicintainya. Dia yakin bahwa dihati Kira akan selalu tempat untuknya. Cagalli tersenyum lembut dengan tetap memeluk Kira.

Bel berbunyi dan membuat Cagalli melepaskan pelukannya. Dia berlari kearah pintu dan saat membuka pintu dia mendapati gadis cantik berambut pink yang pernah dia temui dulu. Kali ini tak ada amarah saat melihatnya. Cagalli tersenyum

"Selamat datang Lacus-chan..."

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_TBC_+_+_+_++_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Untuk Uchiha-chan maaf saya merasa sudah membuat pembatas eh... ternyata gak ada waktu udah publish (garuk-garuk kepala) yasudah saya buat sebaik mungkin pembatas yang ada tulisannya ehhehe Shinn nanti akan lebih berperan di chap mendatang saya masih fokus pada perasaan saudara kembar yang pernah memiliki cinta terlarang eheheh

Untuk Chappy senpai hai-hai saya akan berusaha update cepat dan doakan agar tugas kuliah saya gak bikin saya pusyang...

Untuk Ishimaru-kun terima kasih untuk semangatnya... saya akan berjuang...

See you ... arigatou minna!

popcaga


	5. Chapter 5

Anneyonghaseyo Minna...!

Terimakasih atas kritik saran yang terus membangun saya menjadi lebih baik. Uchiha-kun dan Ishimaru_kun terimakasih atas dukungan dan spiritnya. Magus-chan thanks a lot ya.. saya akan perhatikan lagi. Baiklah.. langsung saja ya,... Read This

My Familiy is my sweet memories

Makan malam yang telah disiapkan oleh Kira dan Cagalli telah siap. Dan kira, Cagalli serta Lacus duduk di meja makan. Lacus dan Kira duduk bersebelahan. Dan cagalli berada dihadapan mereka. Cagalli memandang dengan senyum memandang kedekatan mereka.

"Lacus-chan... bisakah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Ara-ara... tentu saja... Cagalli-chan..."

"Kurasa Athrun terlambat... aku akan keatas, ke kamarku dulu. Lacus-chan tolong anggap rumah sendiri..." Cagalli tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Iya..." Lacus membalas senyum

"Kau sudah selesai makan?" Tanya Kira

"Iya... sekarang anime dkesukaanku main aku harus keatas. Jika Athrun datang aku akan makan dengannya untuk ketiga kalinya hehe..."

"Dasar gembul..." Kira mendengus

"Dadah Lacus-chan untuk sementara ini tolong jaga kembaranku dengan baik..."

"Iya..."

"Memangnya aku anak kecil? Dasar..."

"Hehehe" Cagalli kabur.

Lacus memandang lembut ke arah Kira. Dan Kira memberikan senyum lembut untuk Lacus.

"Kau benar-benar menyayanginya... jika saja kalian bukan saudara kembar aku yakin kalian akan jadi pasangan yang serasi."

"Dulu aku juga berfikir seperti itu Lacus... Aku juga bingung menyayanginya seperti apa... tapi kuharap kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti Kira... dia keluargamu yang berharga bukan?"

"Iya... sangat berharga sepertimu..."

"Benarkah?" Lacus memerah

"iya... Cagalli, kau, dan Athrun adalah orang yang penting untukku.

Lacus sedikit cemburu dengan Cagalli. Karena dia yakin bahwa Cagalli yang no.1 dihatinya. Tapi setelah mendengar perkataan Kira barussan dia yakin bahwa dia juga yang terpenting dihatinya. Lacus tersenyum memandang Kira.

Pintu terbuka. Athrun terburu-buru masuk kerumah Kira. Dengan terengah-engah dia menghampiri Kira dan Lacus.

"Gomenne aku terlambat... uhm... dan mengecewakan kalian..."

"Yah... dasar. Jangan bilang kau serius dengan penelitianmu lagi Athrun..." tanya Kira

Perkataan Kira membuat Athrun terdiam dan bingung memberi jawaban apa ke Kira. Lacus yang mengetahui keadaan Athrun yanng kebingungan.

"Sudahlah Kira... biarkan Athrun makan dulu.

"Iya... teman yang tidak perhatian sekali..." sindir Athrun

"Kau memang selalu menang jika ada Lacus..."

"Dimana Cagalli?"

"Dikamarnya... dia bilang akan menemanimu makan jika kau datang...'

"Baiklah aku akan kekamarnya... silahkan berkencan tuan dan nona..." athrun pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli

"Kira... apakah mereka berpacaran?"

"Entahlah... kurasa tidak. Aku tak pernah mendengar hal itu dari cagalli."

"Lalu apakah kau menyetujuinya? Jika mereka pacaran?"

"Entahlah... Aku berfikir bahwa hubungan mereka masih bersahabat saja..."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?"

"Entahlah juga... hahaha"

"Dasar..." Lacus mengeluarkan jurusnya

Kira tertawa karena digelitiki Lacus. Perutnya sampai terasa kaku. Dan Lacus malah tidak menhentikan serangannya. Penyerangan Lacus-pun terus berlanjut.

Permainan piano dan suara Owl City membuat Cagalli tenang. Dia berada di balkon dan memandaang bintang cuaca cerah mendukung. Cagalli merasa damai. Dia meyakinkan perasaannya sekali lagi. Dia dan Kira adalah keluarga. Yang tak akan terpisah dan abadi bersama. Cagalli tersenyum memandang bintang-bintang yang indah.

Athrun mengetuk pintu. Dan membuka pintu. Segera dia mendekati Cagalli yang ada di balkon kamarnya.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Athrun

"Hanya memandang bintang... Athrun?" Cagalli memandang lekat ke Arah Athrun

"Iya?" Athrun bingung

"Dimana kacamatamu?"

"Ah... aku memakai itu jika sedang penelitian saja... kenapa? Kau suka dengan kacamataku?"

"Iya... aku suka kau saat memakai kacamata..."

"Hahaha benarkah? Dan ini untukmu.." Athrun menyerahkan bunga lily yang cantik

"Untukku?" Wajah Cagalli memerah

"iya... untukmu... kau tak mau?"

"Eh... mau..." Cagalli segera menerima bunga. Yang membuatnya merah padam.

"Haha kau memang lucu sekali..."

"Jangan tertawa... aku tidak lucu..."

"Iya... oh ya... katanya kau akan menemaniku makan? Ayo.. aku sudah lapar sekali..." athrun menyeret Cagalli

"Chotto matte... aku menaruh bunga ini dulu ... kau ke meja makan dulu... nanti aku susul ya?"

"Iya... baiklah..." Athrun meninggalkan Cagalli

Cagalli memerah memandangi bunga yang dihadiahkan Athrun. Dia seakan tidak percaya Athrun yang tidak menggunakan kacamatanya lebih tampan. Tapi pangeran Kacamatanya tetap nomer 1. Cagalli segera meletakkan bunga di vas yang cantik dan dilektakkan disamping tempat menatanya secantik mungkin.

Athrun mendatangi meja makan. Dan melihat Lacus dan Kira saling menggelitiki satu sama lain.

"Hei... bisakah kalian hentikan ini?"

"Ayolah... katakan itu pada Lacus, athrun..." Kata Kira

"Hei kenapa aku?" tanya Lacus kesal

"Baiklah kalian suami istri yang akur ya..." athrun menengahi

"Kira... aku haus..." kata Cagalli

spontan Kira langsung mengambilkan segelas air putih hangat untuk Cagalli. Lacus mulai terbiasa dengan keakuran Kira dan Cagalli. Cagalli minum segelas air putih dengan cepat,

"Kau... minumlah dengan pelan..."

"Aku tak tahu Kira tenggorokanku terasa kering sekali..."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" perlukah kita ke doktermu sekarang?"

"Aku tak sakit Kira..."

"Athrun... ayo kita makan..." Cagalli menyeret athrun menuju meja makan

Kira dan Lacus hanya memandang dua sejoli dengan datar. Dimeja makan Cagalli mencuri-curi pandang kearah Athrun. Karena penampilan yang 'aneh' Pangeran berkacamatanya telah 'pergi' untuk sementara waktu.

"Cagalli?" Athrun membuyarkan 'penyelidikan' Cagalli

"I..iya? Ada apa apa Athrun

"Mari kita kencan besok... bisa?"

"A...apa?"

"Kita kencan besok... jadi berdandanlah ya..."

Athrun tiba-tiba mencium pipi Cagalli. Dan tanpa babibu berblushingrialah memandang Athrun.

"Aku pulang dulu jam 10 aku akan menjemputmu..." Athrun segera pergi

Cagalli terpaku berjam-jam bahkan sampai Lacus sudah pulang. Kira mendekati cagalli yang terus memegangi pipinya.

"Cagalli...?" Kira membuyarkan lamunan Cagalli

"Apa yang sudah dilakukan Athrun padamu?" selidik Kira

"Ano..." Cagalli bingung

"Dia menciummu?" Tanya Kira dengan nada sedikit marah

Mendengarnya pipi Cagalli seperti tomat yang sangat merah. Kira sedikit tidak nyaman. Dia langsung duduk di sofa dengan muka anjing-galak-awas-jangan-mendekat. Cagalli paham bahwa saudaranya sedang marah. Cagalli duduk disampingnya. Dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kira.

"Kau marah?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku memang menyukai Athrun tapi aku juga mencintai keluargaku..."

"Berjanjilah meski kau sudah bersama Athrun atau siapapun jangan pernah meninggalkan aku..."

"Iya... aku berjanji... karena keluargaku adalah yang terpenting..."

"Baguslah..."

"Jangan marah lagi ya... saudaraku..." Cagalli manja

"Iya...Lalu.. apakah sudah yakin akan menjalani pengobatan di Plant?"

"Iya... aku harus bisa sembuh demi kau, Athrun dan diriku sendiri... ya kan?"

"Kau tak ingin kutemani?"

"lalu sampai kapan hidupku akan bergantung padamu Kira?"

"Cagalii..."

"Aku harus bisa berpijak di kakiku sendiri... aku harus sembuh..."

"Baiklah... jika itu keputusanmu..."

"Aku Akan kencan besok... hehehe dengan Athrun... See you Kira..."

"APA?"

Cagalli meninggalkan Kira yang sedang Shock. Cagalli terkikik mendengar terikan saudara kembarnya. Yah Cagalli memang sangat jahil. Kira duduk termangu entah berapa lama.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_TBC+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_++_+_+


	6. Chapter 6

Hallo minna-san...

Apa kabar?

Author harap minna-san baik-baik aja.

Buat magus-chan sankyuu untuk setiap review yang membangun fic yang jauuuuuuuh dari sempurna ini. Dan para readers yang sudah mau membaca fic yang au ah gelap ini.

By Yourside

Kira duduk ditepi ranjang Cagalli dengan muka masam. Dia memeluk boneka panda besar hadiahnya untuk ulang tahun Cagalli. Kira memandang kembarannya yang sedang menyisir rambutnya didepan meja rias.

"Kau... benar-benar akan kencan dengan Athrun?"

"Iya Kira..."

"Huh..." Kira membuang muka.

"Kenapa? Bukankah aku sudah menceritakannya padamu semalam?"

"Tak ada" Kira ketus

"Kira... kau mau ikut?"

"Benarkah aku boleh ikut?" Kira berbinar-binar

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh...ahahahahaha," Cagalli tertawa terpingkal-pingkal

Kira mengeluarkan deathglare dan mimik muka 'anjing galak siap makan orang'

"Kira-ku... kenapa tidak kencan dengan Lacus?"

"Yah... mungkin minggu depan..."

"Setelah kencan, malam nanti ayo kita makan diluar... aku akan mentraktirmu..."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya... jadi tunggu aku pulang ya..."

Kira mengangguk-ngangguk seperti 'anjing penurut'

"Baiklah Kira... aku berangkat..."

Cagalli meninggalkan Kira dan segera keluar dari rumah. Didepan gerbang athrun sudah menunggu didepan mobilnya.

"Hai... kau sudah siap?"

"Iya... bagaimana? Aku berdandan untuk hari ini..."

"Kau terlihat baik..."

"Setidaknya puji aku sedikit..." keluh cagalli

"Ahhaha wari... kau manis hari ini..."

"Yah... tak apa.." Cagalli kesal

"Ayolah jangan marah...Kau ingin kita kemana?"

"Ke taman bermain Onogoro..." Cagalli riang

"Bukankah itu didekat sini?"

"Iya... hehehe... jadi mari kita jalan kaki..." Cagalli menggandeng Athrun

Mau tak mau dia mengikuti cagalli karena diseret paksa. Setelah 15 menit berjalan mereka sampai. Mereka berdua menikmati semua wahana. Cagalli merasa bahagia karena dia bersama pangeran kacamatanya, yang selalu dia lihat dari gedung seberang sekolahnya. Ia seakan tak percaya akan adanya hari ini. Setelah lama bermain Mereka berhenti sejenak karena lelah. Mereka berdua duduk ditaman yang dikelilingi bunga. Athrun memandang Cagalli dengan lembut dan lekat.

"Cagalli ... bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Kira saat ini?"

Cagalli tersenyum lembut memandang Athrun

"Aku menyayanginya... dia... saudara yang terbaik. Dia kakak yang baik..."

"Lalu bagaimana persaanmu padaku?"

"eh...? kenapa tanya seperti itu?"

"Sudahlah... jawab saja..."

"Aku menyukaimu..." Cagalli tersenyum lembut kepada Athrun

"Lalu apa kau tak ingin tahu perasaanku?""

"Tentu saja aku menunggu untuk tahu jawabanmu.."

"Kau menunggu?"

"Aku menunggu sampai kau menyampaikannya padaku..."

"lalu... bagaimana jika jawabanku lama?"

"Tak masalah... aku sudah menunggu lama untuk bisa berbicara padamu... untuk menunggu lagi tidak akan jadi masalah buatku..."

Athrun memandang Cagalli lekat dan tersenyum

"Cagalli ..."

Athrun melepas kacamatanya dan mencium bibir Cagalli dengan lembut. Cagalli kaget namun perlahan cagalli menutup mata. Menikmati ciuman athrun. Dan hawa deathglare keluar dari tubuh Kira. Sedari tadi Lacus dan Kira mengikuti kencan mereka berdua. Lacus dan kira bersembunyi dibalik bunga-bunga tepat dibelakang pasangan yang mereka ikuti itu.

"Bajingan itu... beraninya dia mencium Cagalli..." Kira emosi

"Sudahlah Kira... lagi bagus-bagusnya nih... jangan ganggu..." Lacus senang melihat 'adegan' athrun dan Cagalli.

"Aku tak bisa diam saja melihatnya lacus... meski dia temanku aku akan tetap menghajarnya..." Kira hendak berdiri namun ditarik oleh Lacus

"Dengar ya Honey... aku akan mengeluarkan 'jurus andalanku' jika kau menganggu adegan ini... Aku sedang sangat terhibur dengan adegan ini..." Lacus dengan SEED mode

Kira langsung diam melihat mata lacus. Lacus senyum lebar melihat Kira menjadi penurut.

Athrun melepas ciumannya dan memandang Cagalli dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana? Kau tahu jawabanku?"

"Iya... aku tahu dengan benar.." cagalli berblushing ria

"Kau memang lucu sekali Cagalii.." athrun tertawa

Cagalli tersenyum melihat athrun. Perlahan wajahnya melembut

"Athrun... aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu..." Cagalli serius

"Apa?"

"A...aku akan ke ... pusat rehabilitasi di heliopolis untuk menjalani pengobatan..."

"Apa?" Athrun kaget

"Tiba-tiba sekali?"

"Aku ingin sembuh... dan tidak rapuh seperti ini.. aku.. ingin jadi Cagalli yang seperti dulu..."

Athrun berusaha mengerti posisi Cagalli

"Kapan? Kau akan mulai berangkat?"

"Besok... aku harap kau mengerti..."

"Aku mengerti Cagalli... aku akan menunggu disana... uhm... seringlah mengirimiku e-mail..."

"Iya..."

Athrun memeluk cagalli. Sebisa mungkin mengingat segala aroma tubuh cagalli karena mereka akan segera terpisah. Dan Mereka saling menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Lacus menitikkan air mata melihat 'adegan' asucaga itu. Kira pun diam dan tak bisa menahan emosi lagi

"Honey... kenapa ceritanya jadi seperti ini?" lacus mengusap air matanya

"Aku tak mengerti... tapi ini adalah keputusannya. Untuk pertama kali dia memutuskan dengan tatapan mata seserius itu padaku."

"Kira..."

"Kurasa dia sudah lebih kuat jadi kita tak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka"

"Eh... benarkah? Kita tak perlu mengikuti mereka lagi?"

"Ya lacus... mari kita kencan sendiri..."

"Yai..." Lacus kegirangan dan melompat membuat mereka ketahuan

Athrun dan Cagalli kaget melihat lacus yang berdiri da disusul dengan Kira. Kira dan lacus salah tingkah sendiri.

"Sejak kapan kalian disitu?" selidik Cagalli

"Ehm... sebenarnya..."Kira bingung

"Kau tak bisa berbohong padaku Kira... jadi hentikan" cagalli tegas

"Baiklah... berhubung kami berdua sudah ketahuan.. yasudah saatnya penganggu pergi... dada cagalli-chan" lacus membawa lari Kira pergi

"Are? Kenapa mereka..." Athrun innocent

"Tak sadarkah kau Athrun?"

"Apa?"

"Mereka berdua mengintip kita daritadi..."

"APA?" teriak athrun

"Telat amat sadarnya hahahahaha". Cagalli tertawa dengan lepas

Athrun memandang Cagalli dengan tersenyum gaje-gaje abal karena Cagalli tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi pertunya. Dia menyadari Cagalli sudah banyak berubah sejak awal mereka bertemu...

*********************************TBC**************************************

Garing ya? Wah maaf... lagi krisis ide...

Mohon reviewnya dengan sangat...

ganbatte


End file.
